Alwyn Timeline
'5470 HR': Fall Alwyn is born and passed off as Brenna's own child. '5474 HR': Spring Alwyn's eldest brother, Bron, is apprenticed to the local Blacksmith in Wyckhurst. 5479 HR: Spring: Gar is apprenticed to Dannu. No one else in the village's Trade Guild would take him. 5480 HR Through Brenna's efforts, Alwyn is taught to Read nd Write by Caphar '5482 HR:' Winter *Wess: Alwyn copies a few books for Caphar at the age of 12 *Bissen: Alwyn learns to bind / repair books by Caphar. **Winterfest, Bissen 16 *Malen: Alwyn's step-mother, Brenna, dies of fever. ** Malen 10: Brenna dies of a fever. ** Malen 13: Brenna is burried. ** Malen 16: (Dark of the Moon) Alwyn's Nightmares start. '5483 HR:' Spring *Auren: Alwyn becomes a part-time scribe for Caphar, copying and repairing some of his texts. **Bron, Alwyn's eldest brother moves out to become a Journeyman Blacksmith. **Gar gets Bron's room and Alwyn gets the loft to himself. **Gar is taken as Dannus' Journeyman. Again, no one else would take him. **Auren 16: Mara gives Alwyn a sleeping tea to calm his nightmares *Veren: Spring sheering festival and Silver Maul Trade Caravan **Alwyn sends a letter to his cousin in Farwyck. His cousin is a scribe for the Gizerathi. *Marn: Summer *Azure *Roan: Alwyn's cousin sends a letter to him via Pilgrim *Erd: Gar sabotages Alwyn's sleeping tea. Dannu beats Alwyn to stop the effects. Fall *Stim: Gizerathi arrival for the Apple-Moon festival for the first time. **Bron takes an Apple Bride. *Brindle *Dun: Alwyn's Step-Father, Dannu, remaries to Shawna ap Charrik. **Alwyn turns 13 **Korra, Shawna's daughter, moves in with Alwyn in the loft. **Harvest-End Festival Winter *Wess: Alwyn copies a few books for Caphar. *Bissen: **Bissen 16: Winterfest *Malen: **Gar destroys one of the books that Alwyn had copied. Caphar goes to Dannu for the damages. Dannu doesn't want to pay for the mats and thee matter is brought up at the next Trade Guild meeting. '5484 HR' Spring *Auren: Bron is made a Free Smith by the Trade guild *Veren: Spring sheering festival and Silver Maul Trade Caravan **Alwyn buys a gift for Bron's upcoming wedding. *Marn: Alwyn's eldest brother, Bron, marries at 22 years old. **Bron and his wife move into an empty home in the village, near Dannu's house. Summer *Azure: Alwyn asks Caphar to take him as an 'official' apprentice within the Trade Guild. *Roan *Erd Fall *Stim: Gizerathi arrival for the Apple-Moon festival **Randelfur is the Captain of the Gizerathi detachment to the village. *Brindle *Dun: Alwyn turns 14 **Harvest-End Winter *Wess: Alwyn copies a few books for Caphar and Randelfur *Bissen: *Malen: '5485 HR:' Spring *Auren: *Veren: Spring sheering festival and Silver Maul Trade Caravan **Bron's Son is born. *Marn: Summer *Azure: *Roan: *Erd: Fall *Stim: Gizerathi arrival for the Apple-Moon festival, *Brindle *Dun: Winter * Wess: Alwyn copies a few books for Caphar and Randelfur * Bissen: * Malen: '5486 HR:' Spring *Auren: Trade Guild breaks ground on the new Guild Hall - to move their meetings from the Rambling Rose. *Veren: Spring sheering festival and Silver Maul Trade Caravan *Marn: Summer *Azure: Bron's daughter is born. *Roan: *Erd: Fall *Stim: Gizerathi arrival for the Apple-Moon festival, **Randelfur tells Caphar and Alwyn that he's leaving the Gizerath. *Brindle: Guild hall is complete. *Dun: Alwyn turns 16 **Harvest-End **Randelfur settles in Wyckhurst. Winter * Wess: Alwyn copies a few books for Caphar and Randelfur * Bissen: * Malen: '5487 HR:' Spring *Auren: Alwyn asks Randelfur to take him as an apprentice. *Veren: Spring sheering festival and Silver Maul Trade Caravan. **Caphar gives Alwyn a book on Medjia *Marn: Summer *Azure: Alwyn starts to practice channeling magic. *Roan: Alwyn casts his first spell, Light. *Erd: Fall *Stim: Gizerathi arrival for the Apple-Moon festival, **Gar discovers that Alwyn can cast magic. **Dannu attacks Alwyn for studying / using magic. **Randelfur defends Alwyn and accepts him as his apprentice. *Brindle *Dun: Alwyn turns 17 as Randelfur's apprentice. Category:Fiction